leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lesdin/Friede, the Maleficent
''Please note: copyrighted images that aren't of my ownership are used under the doctrine, and thus have not been modified with the intention of obscuring its origins. All artworks are linked to their respective source.'' "Drag them into the very jaws of hell!" This page is optimized for viewing through the Desktop XL perspective. Please consider zooming out on your browser if your monitor does not inherently support this. Friede's basic attacks against champions apply Counting Demise for seconds, stacking up to 3 times. At 3 stacks, Counting Demise is consumed to put the target on Death Row for 8 seconds. |description2 = Allied champions gain 10% bonus movement speed while moving towards an enemy on Death Row, increased to 20% bonus movement speed if the enemy is respectively moving away from them. |description3 = |description4 = |description5 = |extra = ;Clarification *''Counting Demise'' can still affect enemies on Death Row. *Triggering Death Row on an enemy already on Death Row will refresh the duration, but not increase it. *The scaling of the enhanced bonus movement speed is calculated as per Friede's . It is also calculated individually for each enemy, as per Extreme Prejudice. ;Changelog *V1.0: **Conceived. }} '''Friede gravely fires at the target enemy, dealing physical damage. |description2 = Leaden Retribution cannot be used against champions that are not on Death Row. |description3 = |description4 = |description5 = |extra = ;Clarification *Nada. ;Changelog *V1.1: **Binding changed to Q from E. ** cost chaged to 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 from 70 at all ranks. *V1.0: **Conceived. }} Friede gains % increased bonus AD}} against enemies for every , cumulating up to against enemies below . |description2 = Friede fires a mystic flare into the air, all enemies on Death Row for / 1 / / / seconds. For the next 8 seconds, allied champions' basic attacks also apply Counting Demise against enemy champions, and enemies put on Death Row within the duration are for the aforementioned duration. |description3 = Enemies cannot be more than once per cast of Mass Apprehension. |description4 = |description5 = |extra = ;Clarification *''Mass Apprehension's'' cooldown begins counting when its effects end. *Targeting an enemy will modify Friede's to display the value it would have versus them. *A global audio cue can be heard when Mass Apprehension is cast. *Enemies that are on Death Row, but not to Friede's team are not upon cast. ;Changelog *V1.0: **Conceived. }} '''Friede passively stores 6 / 7 / 8 / 9 / 10 Propellant every second, though not upon having dealt damage in the last 6 / 5 / 4 / 3 / 2 seconds, up to a maximum of 100 stored at once. |description2 = Friede's catalysts are supercharged while there is an enemy on Death Row, increasing her passive Propellant storage to 12 every second, regardless of whether or not she has dealt damage in the last few seconds. |description3 = Friede takes to the skies, gaining unobstructed , 10% bonus movement speed, and the ability to ignore terrain collision, in addition to becoming . |description4 = While flying, Friede all enemies on Death Row, and can be seen regardless of obstructions. and effects against Friede disables Air Supremacy for 2 seconds. |description5 = |extra = ;Clarification *'Friede' can normally utilize basic attack, abilities, and innate movement while flying. *'Friede' is not considered while flying with Air Supremacy. *If Air Supremacy is toggled off while Friede is inside a terrain, she will leap to the closest edge of the terrain, akin to how travel distance is calculated with blinks. ;Changelog *V1.1: **Binding changed to E from Q. *V1.0: **Conceived. }} Friede projects a pocket nuke towards the target enemy on Death Row, dealing 200 / 300 / 400 of target's maximum health)}} physical damage to all enemies about the target upon impact. |description2 = The pocket nuke destabilizes as it travels, causing its explosion radius to increase the further the target is. |description3 = |description4 = |description5 = |extra = ;Clarification *''The Promised Fire'' can damage enemies that are not on Death Row, provided they were within explosion radius. *The explosion's damage is calculated individually for each enemy, as per Extreme Prejudice. ;Changelog *V1.1: **Physical damage base changed to 200 / 300 / 400 from 200 / 350 / 500. *V1.0: **Conceived. }} "Remember Friede, whatever happens, it is because god wills it so." Bound by but the most primal of laws, Noxus is a place where the strong thrive over the weak with no exceptions. The blunt, but open, and unbiased culture has lead to the rise of many unlikely individuals to positions of great power. Ranging from the likes of bold , to the extremes of bloodthirsty , it is evident the only thing the brutal empire discriminates against is a wavering will. The strict, but otherwise respectable inclusiveness of the empire even stretches to those born outside of its borders. Where other countries may incur routines of monotonous paperwork upon the person in question, all the empire asks for in recompense for acceptance, is a trial by blood well done. And though all who become citizens of the empire this way are vicious for sure, there is one individual who brazenly outdoes the others in terms of raw ruthlessness, and savagery. Her adoptive name: Friede Du Couteau. Born into an infamous family of entrepreneurs in Piltover, Friede was to lead a relaxed life of prosperity as a child, or at least until the day in which her life was capsized. At the break of the fullest moon the city had seen in a long while, a group of assassins struck into the family estate, massacring all unfortunate to have acquired their attention. Cornered into one of the guest rooms with her mother, the pair squirmed in shock as to the horrifying events surrounding them. Neither of them could track the time that had elapsed before one of the assailants eventually barged through the door. The man bore a repulsive face malformed by an inhuman grin. With a bloodied shiv in hand, he steadily paced himself towards the pair, each step resounding across the room with ever increasing volume. Friede awoke out on the streets after some time, mortified, alone, and desperate. Her pleas for help however, as but a lone girl of the despised Taylorson family, were all dismissed by the masses. The police of Piltover, clearly unfazed by the downfall of her family, simply brushed over the mass assault, claiming that they lacked both the evidence, and time required to assist her. With her father's last will - as with most other prized family possessions - destroyed in the fire, Friede's rightful inheritance were fought over for by distant relatives to be eventually lost, entirely unbeknownst to her. A mere week had barely passed before Friede was brought to the edge of utter demise, preyed upon by the slum's unforgiving conditions. Friede's senses began numbing, as terrible vistas of emptiness appeared before her, entailing her imminent death. She weakly dropped to her side, shivering, and unable to muster the strength to raise herself. Starvation, and the diseases wrought by unhygienic living had taken toll of the little girl's body. Hanging at the very precipice, Friede's eyes adjusted tardily as they were suddenly eclipsed by a dressed in a peculiar garb. The woman crouched towards Friede, as to bring their eyes to an equal level. Offering her hand, she spoke the following words in a delicate, and caring tone: "You hold to yourself a great power in which your father had bestowed upon you. Remember Friede, whatever happens..." Upon the woman's words, the cross charm which laid beneath Friede's ragged clothes radiated a burst of teal light bright enough to catch the attention of several passerby. Having expected this however, the woman did not redirect her eyes from Friede's, as she witnessed the light reinvigorate Friede, and nourish her frayed body at an unprecedented rate. Knowing that she had acquired Friede's regard in its entirety, she maintained her eye contact with Friede, silently reassuring her with a nod. Then, Friede replied, as she held the luminous charm in hand, intent on never letting it go. "Whatever happens, it is because god wills it so." Due credit goes to Emptylord for allowing me to reverse engineer his templates Current iteration: V1.1 - Last edited on the 16th of February, 2017 Category:Custom champions